


Nobody had me the way you did

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Professor Bellamy, Sassy Clarke Griffin, Smut, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Bellamy calls from work to tell her to get ready for dinner, so they could celebrate some good news. Clarke has other ideas.(Prompt: Bellarke Smut "Do you ever follow directions?")





	Nobody had me the way you did

She was sitting on the floor, in sweats and an old t-shirt, knee deep in a giant canvas painting, when her cell rang. She answered it on speaker, half distracted.

“Hey, I’ll be home in a few.”

“Yeah-p” She smacked the ‘P’ at the end of it, staring at her piece, brush in hand.

“Wanna be ready to go to dinner when i get back?”

“Dinner huh?” She said, already getting an idea, suddenly paying more attention.

“Yeah, somewhere nice? It was a good day here. I might be working towards tenure.”

“Yeah but you already knew that.”

“Yeah but now I really know it.”

“What happened?” She asked, wiping her hands off on a towel and picking up the phone.

“My boss called me into his office and told me they were talking about offering me tenure.”

“Oh so now you really know it.”

“yeah, thats what I said.”

“Oh don’t be snippy.”

“But snippy is where I live, Clarke.” She chuckled, heading towards the shower.

“Tell me about it,” She said, turning the water on, “somewhere nice?”

“Yeah, maybe that dark green dress? I like that one.” He knew she hated when he told her what to wear, and she smirked at no one, stripping off her clothes.

“I’ll see you when you get home, how long?”

“Maybe forty five minutes? I have to finish grading this last essay.”

“Is the kid a moron?”

“He’s a masters student, Clarke.”

“So he’s definitely a moron?”

“Yeah.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too! Wear something I like.”

"Yeah fat chance." She yelled, and the phone clicked dead.

She stepped into the shower, scrubbing herself almost raw to get the last of the paint flecks off of her skin, scrubbed her hair and put on a palm full of conditioner. She stepped out, coating her skin in a rose oil, towelling her hair and slipping into her Calvin Klein bikini underwear and bralette, and grabbed his navy blue button up from his closet pulling it on over her undies and buttoning the middle button, and wandering into the kitchen. She put on a song, and started the kettle for a cup of tea, checking the time. She had about 15 minutes.

She was sipping her tea at the bar, her knees to her chest, reading a book he had recommended to her that she was barely even paying attention too, when the door opened. She brought her cup back to her lips, trying to hide her grin, as he came in. He called a hello, and she chirped back, watching as he dropped his briefcase on the ground and headed towards their bedroom, before what he had seen caught up with him and he stopped in his tracks.

“Clarke…”

“Hey professor.” She quipped, closing the book and setting down her cup, hopping off the stool and leaning against the bar, crossing one leg over the other.

“You’re… really not dressed for dinner.”

“Well, now I see why you’re getting offered tenure, must be that incredibly perceptive eye of yours.”

“Yeah, thats it, not the Ph.D., Masters, and Bachelors I have in the classics and english literature, and the 6 years of teaching at this school.”

“Yeah no, I doubt any of that matters.” He was walking over too her, shaking his head at her, and she was grinning.

“I was really looking forward to having dinner.”

“I could cook you something.” He was really close now, hands on her waist, his thumbs brushing her ribs.

“Yeah, thats basically the last thing I want. Told you to get dressed.”

“Well I had another idea.”

“Do you ever follow directions?”

“Only when I feel like it.”

“Typical.” He whispered, against her jaw, nipping at it, bringing her hands in front and unbuttoning the shirt and bringing his hands in around her waist, groaning slightly at the expanse of skin, as if he wasn’t already sure what she’d have on under it. She smirked, brushing her lips against his chin.

“Yeah, you seem really disappointed with this turn of events.”

“I’m devastated, I’m glad you picked up on that.” She smiled, and he finally kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist under the shirt and pulling her in close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be lifted till her toes brushed the tops of his shoes, spinning them around.

“Hey, I don’t know if I said congratulations when you got in.”

“You might have, I was distracted.”

“Well, now that I have your attention, Congratulations Bell. You deserve it.”

“Thanks babe.” She smiled against his mouth as he hiked her legs up around his waist and carried her to their room, helping her shuck the button up as they went.

He leaned them over, pressing one hand into the bed to slow them down, pressing her into the bed, biting down her neck, laving over the slighted skin, leaving wet marks that the cool air rose goosebumps under as he went, while she lifted his shirt over his head, kissing across his chest as she went and wrapping her arms around him as he stood back up to throw the shirt into a dark corner somewhere. He leaned her back down, kissing down her chest, and over her stomach, following her as she slid back towards the headboard, bringing her thighs up onto his shoulders, reaching up to grope her breasts over her bra, running his thumbs over her nipples, toying with them until they hardened and then sliding his hands under the bra, lifting it up over her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers, her breath hitching in her throat, and she felt him smirk against her hip.

She sat up enough and lifted her bra over her shoulders and tossed towards the shirt lost to the darkness, flopping back down and dragging him by his hair up to her, letting him get distracted, biting into the soft of her breast and pinching the other nipple between his fingers while he licked over the other, toying for a while before switching sides until she was canting her hips up, which was apparently the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“Eager, are we?”

“Well I was waiting for you to get home for like… forty five minutes.”

“Mhmm” He barely seemed to listen, sucking a bruise into the side of her breast before coming back up and kiss her filthy. He rolled his hips, his khakis brushing against the skin of her inner thighs. He slid his mouth over her jaw and up to the skin under her ear while she mouthed at the skin on his shoulder and brought her mouth to his ear.

“Really though, congratulations _Professor_.” She rasped, and his hips broke rhythm, causing her to grin. “Hear something you like, _Professor_?” She said, and he groaned.

“You’re a menace.”

“I’m aware.” He rolled his eyes at her, and started his path back down her chest and stomach, tugging her panties down, letting her kick them off her ankle. He brought his hands up, spreading her folds and taking her in, making her squirm under his eyes.

“You may be a menace, but gosh, still so pretty, all wet and shiny under me, waiting up for me to come back here and get my hands on you.” He blew cold air over her folds and leaned in, licking into her a few times before settling on her clit, sucking it in between his lips and holding while pressing a finger into her, making her buck her hips up at both. He let up on her clit, licking over it again and again until she was keening, pulling back to whisper filthy things against her folds about how _pretty she looked,_ how _good she tasted_ , how _wet she was_ , over and over, pressing in a second finger, curling them up to rub into her and rubbing circles over her clit with his tongue until she was shaking and moaning and squeezing around his head with her thighs, hands fished into his soft black curls, tugging on them when he got the pattern just perfect, and then she was coming around his fingers, clenching down on them and rolling her hips against his stilled tongue until the last shudder spread through her body. She pulled at his curls, bringing him up to her mouth to kiss him.

“Is that what you were so needy for? You wanted to fuck yourself against my tongue, pretty girl?”

“I just wanted to properly celebrate your accomplishment professor.” She whispered, reaching down to unbuckled his khakis and reaching down into his boxer briefs to pull him free, spitting into her other hand before reaching down with both to jerk him off, tugging at him until he was groaning in her shoulder before reaching blindly for a condom in the bedside table, rolling it on and lining him up with her centre, letting him rut against her, jerking when he brushed over her clit. He reached under her waist and flipped her over, pressing her into the bed and lifting her hips, and then finally pressing into her, slow and torturous, until he was all the way inside her, the fly of his khakis scraping against skin of her ass. He leaned forwards, pressing kisses up her spine and wrapping an arm around under her stomach to reach her clit, rubbing it in small circles when he finally started to move, snapping his hips into her again and again, kissing her shoulders and the nape of her neck, kissing over her ribcage and her spine as he ground his hips into her, right into the spot inside of her again and again and _again and again_ , until she was only able to keep her hips up because his arm was holding her in place, and she had brought her ankles up to press into the backs of his thighs and bring him as close as they could be, and gasping into the pillows, gripping into the sheets and gasping his name, over and over, coming around him until he stuttered in his rhythm, groaning into the skin between her shoulder blades. He pulled out, lifting off of her, and she whined at the loss of his warmth over her. He chuckled, yanking his pants off and climbing back into bed, laying directly on top of her again, making her laugh.

She rolled under him, a difficult task, and wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing him deep and slow, licking into his mouth and dragging her hands up into his hair.

“I really am so very proud of you.” She whispered, into his mouth, into the space between them, small as it was.

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know that too.” He said, earning him a tug on the hairs she was twirling, and a smirk. “I love you too.” She smiled, kissing him again, warm and soft in the evening, until he flopped back onto the bed dramatically. “But god, Clarke can we order thai or something, im gonna starve!!”

She shoved him, all joy and warmth between them, letting him peel himself off of her and find his phone, plopping down beside her so they could thumb through the delivery app together. She pressed a kiss into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him close, letting herself sink into his warmth and his skin. They laid there, just chatting for a while, and when the buzzer sounded he tugged back on his khakis and went down to get the green curry and pad thai and thai teas waiting for them. He walked back into the room, hands full of food that smelled mouth watering, and the look on his face, warm and full of more love than she thought her heart could handle almost bowled her over. She just smiled at him as he settled into the bed next to her, lifting her chin for a kiss, and dug into the food, warm, happy, and loved.


End file.
